


波西米亚狂想曲

by Alynes



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 轻微DnD背景，不了解不影响阅读。





	1. 委托

“……所以我们只能在这里分开了。”布莱恩指着地图，表情严肃。  
弗莱迪眨眨眼，表情轻松，看起来像是要参加舞会一样。炯若有所思地站在一边，不过布莱恩觉得他在发呆。  
罗杰看起来挺兴奋的，他晃晃头，一撮撮金发随着颤抖，“那要怎么分组？”  
拜托，我们是去救被绑架的小少爷好嘛，不要这么高兴！无视掉罗杰，布莱恩继续，“……离他们的营地很近的地方有个村子。我觉得可以去探探情况——但也有可能他们全是一伙的。总之，两边都很危险。”  
弗莱迪喝起了另一杯酒。大卫，或者说小少爷，是坠锤城城主埃尔顿的宝贝，前几天勾搭了一个异域女孩。昨晚他向朋友吹嘘自己捡了个甜妞，结果今天早上他爹就收了份勒索信。  
埃尔顿亲自来到皇后这里，把信件展示给他们看。信写得很客气，字体也工工整整。确实是一群有文化的劫匪。事情在这里变得麻烦了起来——里面可能会有危险的法师。毕竟法师总是最有文化的那一个。因此，埃尔顿找上了他们。皇后，大名鼎鼎的佣兵团。从成立到现在，鲜少失手。城主开下了很高的回报，没人能拒绝——“波西米亚狂想曲”，那把耀眼的宝剑。昂贵而绚丽。它的制造者隐去自己的名字，将它留在世间任人争夺。  
想到这里，布莱恩的眼神一下子就聚焦了。“成交！”他说，声音保持着温和的冷静，不给其他人插嘴的机会。这很鲁莽，他们甚至不清楚对方的实力。但布莱恩的心中并无什么畏惧，他心里只想着那把宝剑。

埃尔顿害怕对方法师对他儿子用造成不可逆转后果的恶咒。布莱恩再三保证，这种事情发生的概率很小。坠锤城人民普遍生活水平偏高，布莱恩认为对方一定是有求于他。  
“大卫不会有危险的。”他冷静地说，摆出了自己读书时笃定的气势。旁边三人也跟着点头，好不容易把城主激动的情绪舒缓下来。  
“你们如果有需要，请和奥普拉说。她会安排的。”埃尔顿指了指门口的侍卫。他还有要事在身，先行一步。  
几个人看向侍卫。是一个裹在铠甲里的家伙。布莱恩找来一张纸，让大家把要求写下来。那个侍卫只是沉默地站在一旁，拿到那张纸后就干脆利落地采购去了。

各项东西很快就送到了。罗杰趁机占便宜，额外要了件自己看上很久的宝剑。  
“你又不会用它，新剑需要磨合。”布莱恩试图阻止他。他担心城主发现他们干这种毫不负责的事情，一气之下让他们滚蛋。  
“可它真的很配我的铠甲。”罗杰抓着自己的头发，表情恍惚，“很好看的。”  
布莱恩的表情变了又变，他只好说，“那你必须带两把剑了。”  
“没问题！”罗杰笑得没心没肺。

弗莱迪和炯在看地图。他们两个计划去村庄里探情况，留布莱恩和罗杰在劫匪窝边转转。他们两个小声说着什么，看起来很顺利。  
要是真的这么顺利就好了，布莱恩有些担心地想。面对这个突发的委托，他思考来思考去也毫无头绪。不管了，顺其自然吧！原来他们碰上一个给他们介绍“好委托”的骗子，他许诺能给他们挑选到最好的任务，结果他只顾着从中抽成——他们当然把他甩了！弗莱迪还扬言要送他去见死神，但他一个盗贼也做不了什么。  
他们计划明天动身。傍晚时，城主埃尔顿派奥普拉送来长信说明情况。“反正他们只是要钱，他们不敢做什么的。”奥普拉在临走前安抚他们。  
炯迪肯点点头，动作像个孩子一样——他确实是在认真地表达敬意，但总不太成功。好在奥普拉观察力敏锐，她冲炯眨眨眼，利索地离开了。  
“口述的信也这么多东西……”弗莱迪眨眨眼，“你看，字都要冲出来了。他该练练字了，我都能取代他的职位——”  
“别想了弗莱迪，今晚别去酒吧，留下来，我们要计划一下。”  
弗莱迪有点不满，但他没说什么。傍晚加班真让人讨厌！不过似乎也怪不得梅。弗莱迪太热爱那把宝剑了。他滔滔不绝，大讲特讲和它有关的边角料。结果他把三个人拖住在旅馆里，一块儿畅想“如果拥有会怎么样”的美好，完全顾不上他们因为什么都没点而被老板侧目的事实。要知道，那可是有最低消费要求的一家旅店。在老板三番五次地暗示之后，罗杰被布莱恩派去勾搭一两个人，让ta们请他酒喝。罗杰虽然什么也不会，但他往那里一坐，就有一群群蝴蝶向他飞来。  
感谢罗杰！他们勉强逃过一劫。  
这也没办法。他们刚刚才从那个骗子的手下逃脱，用“净身出户”来形容自己毫不为过。现在他们被好名声所困，无法向围观者展示自己的贫穷。他们宁可披着好袍子饿肚子，也不想再回到刚开始奋斗的环境中去。埃尔顿预付的钱足够让他们好好休息了，真要感谢他被拐的小少爷。

四个人在最后归宿旅店里度过了夜晚。它历史悠久，承载了无数勇士的记忆。布莱恩希望他们也能有这种殊荣。夜晚漫长，几个人都辗转反侧，几番努力才坠入梦乡。  
布莱恩在清晨早早醒来，发现炯的床铺上没有人。大家习惯了炯的消失不见。可这一次他消失的时间太长，直到临走前才出现。布莱恩本想责备他，可看了看他递来的地图和逃跑用的小工具，他什么又说不出来了。  
“要小心。”炯说。


	2. 双溪镇

**双溪镇**

 

炯和弗莱迪一同向小镇出发。路旁杂草乱木的数量超乎他们的想象，他们走走停停，终于到达了这个灰扑扑的地方。从残存的破败美景中，他们可以推断出这里曾经喧闹的人潮。可惜斗转星移，只有宁静留给这个村庄。

“我觉得这个镇子上小偷不少，”弗莱迪抽抽鼻子，“我都能闻见味道了。”

炯迪肯不搭理他。于是弗莱迪去拽他的袖子，炯迪肯连忙点头。

“不是不是，你看那个——”弗莱迪指着前方灰白色的建筑对他说，“你有什么灵感没有？”

炯迪肯认命地点点头。又来了，他的经典戏份，靠自己圣骑士的身份给朋友们找地方住。

守门人看了他一眼，就给他让了路。炯急忙拽着弗莱迪的袖子往前走。炯又问了问在这里祈祷的老人，成功找到了一个干净的房间。

 

“你说明天会怎么样？”弗莱迪看着已经染上余晖的墙壁，抱着臂。

“就像原来一样吧。”炯眨眨眼，“你可是个传奇啊——你不是这样说的吗？你肯定能解决问题。”

弗莱迪叹口气，躺倒在床上。“我们需要带武器吗？”他问。

“我不知道。”炯说，“如果这些人和绑匪是一伙的，那我们也跑不走了。”

弗莱迪盯着昏暗的天花板，“那我带上我的武器吧，剩下的就不管了。”

 

 

他们两个在街头闲逛。小镇上的人们看起来都气定神闲，哪怕是流浪汉也一副懒洋洋晒太阳的样子。

“我不觉得他们和绑匪有关系。”炯迪肯低声说，“不然我们早就被试探无数遍了。”

“他们如果把我们当成同类了呢？”弗莱迪皱眉，“我们晚上去酒吧问问……现在我们去哪？”

炯迪肯摇摇头。他往四处瞄了瞄，拽着弗莱迪往一户农家跑。这还是他们见到的第一户农家呢。田野广阔，农家零零散散难以寻找。

“你好，”他对一个晒被子的小姑娘说，“我们走了很远的路却没有带水，请问你有水吗？”

小姑娘冲他呲牙一笑，把被子往绳子上一扔，去屋里举着杯水回来。

“这粒小偷好多，你闷要小心。”她很开心地嘱咐他们。

“好好，谢谢这位小姐。”炯双手捧过碗，把水递给弗莱迪，“你们被偷了吗？”

“没有！”她在地上蹦了蹦，裙子抖啊抖，“邻居家！”

“那好远啊，你怎么知道的呀？”炯的表情有点担心。

“我就施知道！”她瘪瘪嘴，干脆抛下他们跑走了。

弗莱迪发出无奈地叹息。他把杯子放在门口，拉着炯走了。“你搞不懂小孩子的，”他说，“顺其自然吧。”

 

他们两个继续往前走。说是往前，其实他们也不知道自己在向哪里前进了。重重树影隐藏了四个方位，让二人有点丧失底气。

“你怎么看？”弗莱迪问，“我觉得这里不对劲。这么偏远的地方也会有小偷？”

“先去问问吧，这样不好下结论。”炯安慰他。

 

 

**蜥蜴坡**

梅看着身边沉睡的罗杰。他们两个为了潜入那群劫匪的领地，特地等了一天。看着树影混入黑夜，又洗去暗色。梅觉得是时候了。他背了整整一晚的法术，此刻头脑格外的清醒。身边的清风和脑海中的字符徘徊着，让他一激灵。

“醒醒，罗杰。”他低声说，“该行动了。”

“已经是早上了吗？”罗杰打着哈欠坐起身，“昨天好冷啊。”

“我不是把法师袍都脱给你了吗？你怎么回事？”布莱恩有点恼火，“要抱怨也该我先抱怨！”

罗杰转转眼睛，粗暴地把法师袍扔到布莱恩的脸上，“我做饭总行了吧？”

布莱恩翻了个白眼，默认这是他的道歉。

罗杰在一边点起了火，“说起来，你怎么找到浅绿色袍子的？我没怎么见过这个颜色的法师袍……这个看起来还像你原来的那一件白袍子。”

布莱恩的表情有些抑郁：“你还记不记得原来咱们拿不到钱的时候？我不是趁打折的机会在街边买了几件衣服吗？”

“记得啊，所以呢？”

“我当时挑了一件很漂亮的深绿色法师袍。我把它和那件白袍子一块儿洗了。”

罗杰爆笑：“操，掉色了？？？”

布莱恩不搭理他。

“我教你一招，你把你那件和弗莱迪的换一下。你们俩的衣服不是一样的吗？”

“做你的饭去吧！”布莱恩恶狠狠地说。但他的声音实在是没什么杀伤力，罗杰又开始笑了。

“我们还要等多久呢？”罗杰问。

“一天。我们先看看绑匪们要干什么。”布莱恩说，“如果能直接救走那个人质不更好？”

“那我们等吧。”罗杰说。


	3. 初探

**蜥蜴坡**

蜥蜴坡。

从地图上判断，这片树林叫这个名字。布莱恩有些担心地看了看在生火的罗杰——罗杰挑了个开阔的地方。“你还是别生火了吧。”

罗杰看了看四周：“我发誓他们绝对没出来活动，现在太早了。”

“……不要冒这种险。”布莱恩说。

罗杰很不满地哼了一声，用脚把火堆踢灭了。“那我们开始啃难吃的干粮吧！我可是打算烤只鸟的。”

布莱恩不理他。罗杰只好一个人生闷气。

 

布莱恩很奇怪地看着这份地图。炯搞来的地图和他找到的那一份并不一样。从他见到的情况来看，炯的那一份更加可信。

真奇怪。他的脑海中甚至出现了炯去偷其他圣骑士的私人地图的画面。炯又不擅长黑市交易，这会是哪位圣骑士的呢？等这件事结束之后，炯可要好好解释一下……

“你看。”罗杰的声音打断他的思绪。布莱恩顺着他手指的方向看去，见到了几个身着轻铠的战士。布莱恩用眼神示意罗杰他是多么有先见之明，被罗杰推开了脸。

“这么多人我们没办法正面冲突。如果真碰上了就只能投降。”布莱恩小声说。他刚刚用法术探测了一下对面，没有感觉到任何的法术波动。

“似乎没有法师。”他说。

“太好了。被抓起来之后他们会直接把我们打晕，还不如有法师呢。”罗杰念叨。

 

那些战士只是在四处走动，好像在等待谁的到来。布莱恩和罗杰都沉默下来，难言的兴奋在他们的脑海中回荡。树叶摇动了起来。高阶的探测术突然在他们的身边炸开。

“那里有人。”远方一个雄浑的声音响起，“去抓住他们！”

他们被发现了。

“罗杰，你得离开这里，”布莱恩向下释放了几个蛛网术，试图困住对方，“你听我的，我有个计划！”

 

**双溪镇**

“反正这破镇子上是有小偷没跑了。”弗莱迪一边擦汗一边说。他们走了半个小时，依然没到该死的邻居家。

“也许我们应该把小偷抓起来。”炯小声建议。

“不要啊炯迪肯，你再这么做！”弗莱迪绝望地喊起来。上次他们见义勇为差点丢掉了小命，这次决不能听圣骑士的话了。

 

在弗莱迪觉得他的鞋马上底子都要掉了的时候，他们终于看见了那个小小的农家。青砖红瓦，的建筑，在周围的树林里很显眼。

“地这么大房子这么小，我真不懂他们怎么想的。”弗莱迪嘀咕。

“农民们都有马的。”炯好心提醒。

“等等，你为什么不在教堂借一匹马——老天啊！”弗莱迪崩溃地拍起了炯的肩膀，后者好脾气地什么也没说。

整洁的小院子里什么人也没有。大门上挂着锁，不过这难不倒弗莱迪，他很轻松地就撬开了锁。站在院子里，他感觉到有些不对。

“还有其他人。”他说。

“我没感觉到邪恶。”炯迪肯低声说。

“那就好。我先走，你留在这里。”

 

弗莱迪裹紧他的灰袍子，小心地绕向房后。后院全是树，他的行动很隐蔽。透过薄薄的后房门，他听见两个声音在交谈。

“……也许他会答应……”

“……还是别抱这种希望为好。毕竟……”

“我知道，但是……”

 

这大概就是两个小贼了。弗莱迪挑挑眉。在示意了炯之后，他轻手轻脚地撬开了房门。交谈声暂停了，他轻松地推开门：“你们好呀！”

那两个人吓了一跳，有一个金头发的甚至没来得及逃跑。弗莱迪很轻松地把这家伙绑了起来，对方甚至没有挣扎。

“你是男的吧？来偷什么？”弗莱迪怀疑地问。穿着花裙子的长发不明性别生物怎么会当小贼？出去卖艺都比这个保险。

“我们没打算偷你东西。”那家伙作出投降的手势，表情很平静，“我叫罗伯特，你好。”

这家伙似乎把他当做房屋的主人了。弗莱迪不搭理他，只是拽着他的领子领他出去。屋外，另一个人也被炯迪肯抓住了。

“他叫詹姆斯。我们两个在打赌，看谁能进这间屋子。”他说。

“太拙劣了。你们两个的话没人会信的。”弗莱迪皱眉，“走吧，我们两个会带你们去个合适的地方呆着。”

“那你们又是怎么回事？”詹姆斯不屑地开口，“一个圣骑士和一个盗贼，你们来干什么？和我们一样撬锁进来的吧？”

“你也算是圣骑士吗？”罗伯特有些愤怒地挣扎了几下，“你为什么不制止他？”

“我们在调查。”炯迪肯很平静地说，“我们听说这里有贼。”

“任凭他破坏别人的财产？”詹姆斯摇头，“听听，这是什么说辞——”

“废话真多，走吧。”弗莱迪大力晃了晃被他绑住双手的罗伯特，“你们这些小贼的伎俩跟我比，那可是小巫见大巫。”

“……我有个提议。”罗伯特抗拒着向前，他挣扎地说，“我可以给你钱，你让我走吧。”

“我认识一个有钱的家伙，我可以写信让他给你钱。”他补充说。

“等等，谁把大门锁了？”詹姆斯喊叫了起来，“还有别人？！”


	4. 蜥蜴坡

**双溪镇**

透过大门上镂空的缝隙，他们看见一个金发的男人站在门外。

“没错，是那个可怜的屋主。”他声音嘶哑，“你们这群毛贼，我现在就要联系教堂来净化你们可悲的心灵！”

弗莱迪和炯废了好大的劲才没让自己喊出声来。罗杰泰勒，他站在门外。他们两个交换了一下眼神，都在怀疑朋友是否被人控制了。

弗莱迪试探地说：“我们两个很抱歉擅闯你的房子……抱歉先生。”

罗杰在外面狠劲儿踢了一下大门。金属发出不悦的响声，詹姆斯颤抖了一下。

“连你们两个也……那些人到底怎么回事？”罗杰在门外举起了宝剑，“我倒要看看我能不能像他一样——”

“等等！罗杰，我们以为……你怎么了？”弗莱迪吓得连连挥手，“我们没被控制！看起来你也没被控制，怎么了？”

“布莱恩被抓住了，我逃出来给你们报信。”罗杰表情阴沉地把宝剑扔在地上。沉重的宝剑发出一声闷响。

“那两个小可怜不知道被谁带走了，连那群绑匪也不知道。”

弗莱迪和炯交换了一下眼神。“也可能是自己跑出来了对吧？”弗莱迪说。

“怎么可能，那么多人的看守之下，他们两个怎么会跑出来？”罗杰烦躁地挠头，“总之你们先从屋子里出来，我们去个安全点的地方。”

弗莱迪翻了个白眼，拽着绑罗伯特的绳子向前走。他把绳子从缝隙里递给罗杰，再一次打开了锁。

罗伯特安静地站在那里，不知道在想什么。

 

门开了，他们几个往教堂走去。快到中午了，毒辣的太阳让气氛更加凝固，连炯都是一脸严肃的表情。

“我有个事情想告诉你们。”罗伯特突然开口，“我知道城主的儿子在哪里。他和他的朋友我们一伙的。我们两个把他们救出来了。”

弗莱迪看起来有些想笑，“不是女伴吗？”

“不不，那是个幌子。”他的表情有些疑惑，似乎是奇怪对方的反应，“人们很能编造事情。”

“我看你更能编造事情。”炯突然开口，“你不就是城主的儿子吗？”

罗伯特想要辩解，终于放弃了。他的脸上出现一种释然的表情：“我的妆不见了？”

“几分钟之前突然消失了。”弗莱迪说。

“我不该相信那个该死的术士的。”罗伯特，或者说大卫，表情有些懊丧。

詹姆斯哈哈大笑起来：“我就说嘛，你的计划漏洞多得要命。”

 

他们按原路向南返回了教堂。再往南走，就是布莱恩所在的方向。不过罗杰一再表示布莱恩暂时安全，他们现在最需要的是理清头绪。

大卫和詹姆斯放弃了逃跑，他们两个也想听故事。在四个人的环绕中，罗泰勒站在小房间中央开始讲述。

 

**蜥蜴坡**

布莱恩的计划是传送。他决定赌一把，使用传送术把他们两个传送到对方的帐篷里。

“这当然很冒险。”布莱恩说，“我的传送术是有范围的。比起传送到远处继续逃跑，我们还不如赌一把运气。他们甚至有马——”

罗杰明白他在说什么。打晕两个人，换上衣服，打入敌营好逃过一劫。但事情真的会这样发展吗？他来不及细想，就看见周围的景色一变，他们站在一个昏暗的帐篷里。

“你们两个真是不受欢迎。”一个女人的声音响起，“布莱恩，你怎么会做出这么精妙的决定？”

奥普拉。她换上了一身蓝色的轻铠，正对他们怒目而视：“送上门的肥羊。”

布莱恩看起来很吃惊，“你应该是法师才对。”

奥普拉轻蔑地笑了起来：“你也应该是个巡林客*才对。你父亲想让你成为巡林客的事情我可是听过无数次了。”

罗杰皱起眉头：“还是麻烦你快点送我们上路吧。”

“我为什么要你们死？”奥普拉指着旁边的侍卫，“把他们送去地牢。”

侍卫们把罗杰的武器和布莱恩的袋子收走，又搜了搜身。被押走的时候，布莱恩心痛地看着他的施法材料离他越来越远。

 

现在他们两个站在地牢里。黯淡的烛火把视野变得模模糊糊。

“我们是她的筹码了。”罗杰站在牢笼里和对面的布莱恩说，“你说她会拿我们换什么东西？”

“我不知道。”布莱恩说，“我想这些人只有一个地牢。你说城主的儿子和那个女孩会被关在哪里？”

“我们可以问问。”罗杰说。他不等布莱恩反对，就喊叫了起来，“啊！我的眼睛好疼啊！”

他喊了大概三分钟，终于有一个侍卫受不了，跑来问他怎么回事。

罗杰和那个人交谈了什么。对方离去后，罗泰勒笑嘻嘻地告诉布莱恩：“他们跑了。”

“你威吓**了他？”

“没有，是我的个人魅力感化了他。”罗杰说。

布莱恩翻了个白眼：“那现在问题很明显了。你需要给弗莱迪和炯送信。抓回小逃犯他们肯定擅长。”

“别开玩笑了。”罗杰皱眉，“我们都被困在这里。你的东西也被收走了。你要怎么施法？”

“我还有一个卷轴。”布莱恩说，“传送卷轴。它可以把你传送到很远的地方，比我的法术还要强。不过只能给一个人用。我把它缝在衣服里了，真有先见之明。”

“真浪费。你花了多少钱买的？”

“是炯给我的。那一堆小工具里面藏着这个卷轴。我不知道他怎么弄到的这种东西。”

“你出去最好。”布莱恩严肃地说，“我出去之后也难以保身，我在这里也没有威胁，他们不会杀我的。”

罗杰沉默地看着他。

布莱恩沉默地把那个卷轴从衣服上扯下来，扔给他。他的袖子现在少了一截。

“……那我祝福你。”罗杰说。昏暗的光下看不清他的表情，只能听见他低沉的声音。

“你又不是牧师。”布莱恩摇摇头，“你还不如早点来救我。”

“但我就是可以。”罗杰抓着卷轴，迟迟不肯使用，“我的祝福很灵验……”

“嗯。”梅点点头，“很灵验。”

罗杰冲他挥挥手，下一秒就不见了。

 

 

“他还在等着我们呢。”罗杰说。

“他们两个怎么办？”炯迪肯看看大卫，又看看詹姆斯。他正在写信给埃尔顿，通知他这个意外的变故。

“他们留在这里很安全。”弗莱迪说，“我们走吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *巡林客：龙与地下城中的一种职业。巡林客是技巧熟练的猎人与潜行者，或者说斥候与二线战士。巡林客一般亲近自然。
> 
> **威吓：战士的技能。在这里不光是动词哦。


	5. 线索

罗杰听了这话，表情变得更加阴沉。弗莱迪意识到他说话过早，但他不知道要怎么才能镇定对方的情绪。

“不，我们还是先讨论一下吧。”大卫劝说他们，“我觉得很不对劲。没准儿我们两个也不安全。”

罗杰烦躁地点点头。弗莱迪叹了口气，悬着的心终于放下一点。在一边的炯把信写完了，正准备出门寄信。

“埃尔顿会怎么做呢？”弗莱迪问。

“也许他会骑巨龙来救我们。”炯回答，“传说中他不是龙骑士吗？还参加过大战。”

“别逗了，”大卫摇头，“我都不信。想想他现在那个身材！上次他还公开说没有这种事情。”

“……他们到底要干什么？”罗杰的表情有些崩溃，“我可不想……”

炯拍拍他的肩膀，向外走去。弗莱迪抓着他的袖子，领他去吃饭。詹姆斯跟了出来，示意他们他有话要说。

“我是替大卫来传话的。”他往身后指了指，“我们两个本来和那群人策划好了，大家一块儿演场戏。我们需要埃尔顿的钱。”

“现在呢？”弗莱迪说。

“我不知道那个奥普拉是怎么回事。”詹姆斯说，“我们根本不知道她的存在。埃尔顿没有这个侍卫。”

罗杰皱起了眉。这些情报多少驱散了他的不良情绪，让他开始思考，“对了，炯给我们的那个地图和工具是怎么回事？它们竟然全都有用。”

“我不知道。”弗莱迪说。炯迪肯正好进来了，也听见了罗杰的问题。他有些惊讶地说：“是埃尔顿给我的。他派人送给我一张纸条，让我私下和他见面。他还把那把宝剑提前给我了。”

“让我看看！”弗莱迪急切地说。炯领头走回房间。大卫似乎感觉到了什么，也凑过来看。

宝剑从剑鞘里拔出。某种美妙的旋律似乎注入了他们的脑海，振奋了他们的精神。它镶嵌了张扬的各色宝石，又神奇地把这些宝石调和，调动它们的美来塑造自己。

“传说这把宝剑是巨龙打造的。”詹姆斯若有所思，“现在我有点相信了……”

“我不知道他为什么把这把宝剑给我，但他说我会明白的。”炯把宝剑收起，“现在我们先去吃些东西。”

 

他们刚刚在教堂边一家油腻的饭店坐下，就听见门外有喊叫声。通过玻璃他们看见一位身形高大的农妇愤怒地质问着什么。

“这就是你说的安全？我儿子失踪了！”她表情凶狠，左手甚至抓着砍刀，“让我去救他回来！”

她身边站着几位圣骑士，领头的正对他说着什么。围观的人群中有她的熟人在劝说着什么，但是无济于事。农妇甚至高高举起了那把刀，“再不让开，你就来尝尝它的滋味！”

弗莱迪赶忙问邻桌的老人这是怎么回事。那个老头告诉他，这段时间小镇上怪事很多，先是盗贼出没，现在甚至有人失踪。那个农妇的儿子是第二个失踪的人。

“……第一个人的尸体已经找到了。你们还是不要劝架的好。那个寡妇一向倔强，而且那还是她唯一的孩子。”老头看出了这群人的念头，好心建议了一句。

“我们需要更多消息。”弗莱迪谢过老人，表情严肃地对伙伴们说道，“我们这样……”

 

****树荫下** **

在炯迈出门之前，农妇就已经安静了下来。那副凶狠的表情被收了回去，但气势仍在。她坐在街边的树荫里，圣骑士们在一边讨论着什么。炯向同行示意了一下，就小心地走到了农妇身边。

“您好，我是迪肯爵士，远游至此。请您提供一些信息给我，也许我能为找回那个年轻人尽一份力。”炯很诚恳地说。

农妇起初并不愿意开口。她对于圣骑士阻挡她找回儿子的事情很不满意。炯迪肯不知道该怎么办，他只好安静地站在农妇身边，大有跟她一路的意思。

“那我告诉你吧，你给我快点走。”农妇厌烦地指着他，“听好了，迪肯先生！”

 

****教堂** **

大卫和詹姆斯在罗杰的陪伴下回到了教堂里。罗杰糟糕的情绪让他什么都没有注意。大卫有些怀疑他们到底谁在看守谁。他和罗杰坐在长凳上，一个发呆一个发狂。

詹姆斯丢下他们两个在教堂里闲逛。他的眼神四处乱飘，落在了一摞信件上。

最上面的信纸有些眼熟，上面甚至写着“致皇后”的字样。詹姆斯凑近一看，在角落里写着“埃尔顿”三个字。

“大卫！”他喊，“来看看这封信！”

 

****酒吧** **

弗莱迪在酒吧里很快就逮住了一个无辜的休假同行。以一个偷东西的小窍门为代价，弗莱迪知道了一条通往南方的小路。

“听说南边有危险，你是想去撞运气？我看还是算了吧。”同行一脸疲惫地告诫他，“我原来也有这种想法，但还是小命重要……算了，你爱听不听，反正我建议你了。”

 

****教堂** **

弗莱迪和炯几乎是同时扑进了教堂。“你们来看这个！”罗杰对他们大喊，完全不顾旁边人的侧目。

“我给你们读。”大卫抢走信件，几个人挤在他的身边。

“‘波西米亚狂想曲’不见了，我不知道它的下落，……”

炯震惊地看着那一行字迹，大卫示意他冷静。

“……不要惊讶，一共有两把‘波西米亚狂想曲’。我不知道为什么会有两把宝剑，也许传闻是错的——或者不完整。我在年轻时集齐了这两把宝剑。我曾找工匠鉴定，工匠无法分辨这两把宝剑。从外形到内在，它们是一模一样的。

“奥普拉是我的朋友。在大卫失踪后，她赶来说要帮助我，还建议我先交付一把宝剑。但她不知道的是，在那时宝剑已经失踪了一把。不过，我已经向你们作出了承诺，又加上我怀疑我身边有内鬼，于是我把宝剑交给了炯迪肯。

“我希望你们没有和奥普拉联系。事情越来越不对劲了。我现在联系不上她。不过不要担心，她不会做什么过分的事情的。我相信她。”

大卫清清嗓子：“读完了。我们是在那个信堆里找到的。”

炯接话：“哦，那个失踪的年轻人是信使。所以信都没有收寄……估计我的信也在里面。当时其他人告诉我把信放在这里就好了。”

弗莱迪皱眉：“说起来，我知道了一条到达南边的小路。别的就没什么了。”

炯好像吃了一惊：“……那个年轻人也是在南边失踪的。”

“快说。”罗杰的眼神立刻锁定了炯，炯点了点头。

“他叫马修，是昨天晚上失踪的。他母亲简说，马修最近认识了一个女孩，昨天晚上他们正要见面……”

詹姆斯突然插话：“那个女孩的名字是什么？”

“好像叫艾琳，我记不清了。”

詹姆斯突然笑了起来：“大卫，听见没有？你的艾琳不是什么好东西。”

大卫一下子收到了三份怀疑的目光。他看起来有些尴尬：“其实之前那个，那个女孩的谣言，并不是谣言……很早以前我确实认识一个叫艾琳的女孩，在一个舞会上。她，嗯，怎么说呢？她挺有魅力的……”

“就是大卫对她念念不忘的意思。”詹姆斯补充说，“他们失去联系很长时间，最近艾琳突然联系了他。”

“咳，她说想和我一起去冒险，所以……”大卫有些说不下去了，他把脸埋进了手掌里。

“她特意嘱咐让大卫拿一把宝剑。就是那把宝剑，失踪的‘波西米亚狂想曲’。”詹姆斯摇摇头。

“有一把一直挂在我家墙上的宝剑。他在我很小的时候就告诉我那是名剑的复制品。艾琳说‘随便一把名剑的复制品就好，她想见识一下’。后来，后来……”大卫的声音磕绊起来。

詹姆斯拍拍他的肩膀，顺着他的话说了起来：“后来艾琳抢走了他的宝剑，把他丢在了这个地方。至于我，我是不放心大卫，偷偷跟来的。我从一开始就不相信那个女人。”

“她承诺我说，我们可以一块儿开始新的人生。我们两个会是勇士。”大卫的眼神暗淡，“她骗了我。”

 

“我觉得艾琳是奥普拉的手下。”弗莱迪说，“你还有机会问清楚。只要我们能见到……”

炯担忧地摇摇头。弗莱迪意识到自己的话不合适，默默闭上了嘴。


	6. 前夕

“埃尔顿会过来吗？”詹姆斯问，“那毕竟是他的朋友。”

“埃尔顿不知道奥普拉在这里，”炯摇头，“信没有寄出去啊。他可能会留在那里等待奥普拉。”

“我觉得奥普拉肯定有阴谋……埃尔顿的判断有问题。”大卫低声说，“没准儿从我第一次遇见艾琳的时候这个阴谋就开始了。”

“别想那些了。”詹姆斯搂住他的肩膀，“你没准儿还要死在这里呢，乐观点。”

大卫突然笑了起来，他的情绪好了点：“那你要救我。”

“没问题。”詹姆斯向他行了一个滑稽的礼。

 

“我现在就要把混账布莱恩捞出来。”罗杰气势汹汹，“再这么拖下去我们只会越来越被动。那些人肯定已经知道我们藏在这里了。”

“等等，大卫……大卫不是被绑架来的吗？”炯突然惊叫起来，“绑架信又是怎么回事？”

大卫用沉默回答。詹姆斯皱了皱眉：“你还不如全交代了呢，你个拎不清的废物。他这次跑出来可没好好计划。本来打算搞个失踪，没想到被绑匪当了棋子。人家没经他同意就改了剧情，想要赚一笔钱。”

“等等，绑匪为什么不半路抢劫我？这不很简单？”大卫的脸上有些懊悔，“……这样我就不用见到艾琳了。”

“那你就要跑回去告诉你那个万能的爸爸了。为了防止这种情况，这些人还要费劲杀死你把你好好地埋了。骗到远处让你受点失魂落魄的情伤不很好？你还会在这里游荡很久不回去。”詹姆斯不耐烦地锤他，“当时我就和你说了，你个废物光顾着哭。”

罗杰皱着眉头走开。他拎起了宝剑，一副要出去战斗的架势。弗莱迪试图拦住他，被他推到墙上。罗杰拽着他的领子：“我告诉你，弗莱迪，你再拦我就是我的敌人。”

弗莱迪点点头，大喊：“炯迪肯！给我抱住他！”

炯死死地抱住罗杰。罗杰的宝剑在两个朋友身上比划了好几次，终于掉到了地上。

“我们陪你去。”弗莱迪说，“布莱恩也是我们的朋友。”

“布莱恩还欠我钱呢，”罗杰突然说，“我和他聊天的时候想起来的。他上次趁减价买了些衣服，我出了一半的钱。”

“……他会还你的。”弗莱迪说。

“我不信，”罗杰说，“我要亲自去找他要。”

 

“我会照顾好大卫的。”詹姆斯说，“我相信你们。”

弗莱迪点点头，和二人挥手作别。

 

教堂外的风有些燥热。这次炯借到了马匹，他们驱马离开。

“也许我们还可以藏在蜥蜴坡观察一下。”罗杰说，“不会有人选择两次都藏在一个地方的。虽然没有地图，但我还记得它的方位。”

“快要天黑了，我们在那里应该很隐蔽。”炯低声说。“那你带路吧，罗杰。”弗莱迪点点头。

他们在离对方营地很远的地方放开了马匹。马儿们有些疑惑，但很快又沿原路慢慢离去。

“一路顺风！”弗莱迪冲它们抛了个飞吻。

 

**蜥蜴坡**

他们三个躲在树林里。炯站在一个有利于观察的地方，剩下的两人在掩盖他们行进的痕迹。

“战士们只是在巡逻，看起来没什么大事。”炯小声说。

“这里的邪恶气味太浓了，我都能感觉出来。”弗莱迪说，“你们当时没感觉到吗？”

“我不知道。布莱恩用了法术检测这里，但他甚至没感觉到这里有法师。”

“听起来对方法师比他高阶。”弗莱迪说，“胜算很小。”

“所以我们不能正面冲突。”罗杰说，“我们应该先找到艾琳。也许我们能说服她帮助我们。大卫和她的爱情不是轰轰烈烈吗？没准儿她能看在老情人的份儿上……”

“你突然说了一堆很有道理的话。但我们根本见不到艾琳。”弗莱迪说。

“等等，炯去哪里了？”罗杰瞪大眼睛。弗莱迪扭头一看，那个位置没有人。

“他或许是发现什么了吧。”弗莱迪努力保持镇定，“我们等他一会儿……”

“我确实发现了什么。”炯从他们身后冒出来，“布莱恩在这里。”

罗杰的眼睛惊骇地瞪圆。顺着炯手指的方向，他看见布莱恩昏迷在灌木丛里。

“他身上还有一张纸条。”炯小心地把它递给罗杰。

“我很抱歉把你们牵扯进来，我把他还给你们。艾琳。”

罗杰反复地念着这句话，把纸条都攥得变形了。他抬头看着布莱恩，好像要把他生剥了一样。

“好啦伙计，你们有的是时间聊天。”弗莱迪小声说，“冷静一点。”

罗杰好像没听见他的话。他的膝盖颤抖起来，坐倒在地上。炯上前拍了拍布莱恩的脸颊，“布莱恩？”

布莱恩没什么反应。炯摸摸他的脖子：“他还活着呢。”

弗莱迪搀着罗杰向前。罗杰终于跪坐在布莱恩的身边，一声不响。

“那你看着他吧。”弗莱迪小声说，“我们去看看情况。”

 

大约过了半个小时，天色开始阴沉起来。

“也许我们应该带他们两个离开。”炯说，“剩下的事情与我们没有什么联系了。我们提前出局。”

“可是看好戏怎么能不看完呢。”弗莱迪说，“罗杰好像失心疯一样，我搞不定他。”

炯扭头看罗杰。他盯着布莱恩不知道在想什么。

“我去看看马匹还在不在。”炯小心地离开了。

“……我跟你去。”弗莱迪招手让炯等等他。

 

罗杰也不知道自己在想什么。他讨厌这种令人烦躁的状态，这让他不像自己。情绪积压起来，他甚至透不过气。

“你自找的，混蛋。”他嘟哝说，给了布莱恩的胸口一拳。

布莱恩抽搐了一下，终于虚弱地睁开了眼睛。

“操，王子殿下终于醒了。”罗杰低声说。

“……你是谁？”他迷茫地问。

“罗杰。罗杰泰勒。”罗杰不耐烦地说，“你是布莱恩混蛋梅。”

“……罗姬？”

罗杰差点再给他一拳，终于还是忍住了。

“嗯，我是。”他闷闷地说，“你还记得我？”

“嗯。”布莱恩试图扯出一个微笑，但看起来更悲惨了。

“你笑起来很丑。”罗杰说。

“……你看起来……看起来也很丑。”布莱恩断断续续地说，“……别哭。”

罗杰捂住布莱恩的眼睛，“我听不见。”

布莱恩撇了撇嘴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者评论：令人作呕，哼


	7. 剧院一夜

在天空完全暗下去的时候，赤红的火焰从地面高高燃起。找不到马的四个人看着下方的火焰，本不以为意。但那火焰越升越高，向藤蔓一样向暗色的天空升去。

低沉的长啸声炸开来，在每个人的心里掠起一阵寒意。火焰的高度伴着声音达到了一个极点，终于落了下去。

土地又归为平静。弗莱迪的眼睛很快适应了变化，他惊奇地说：“那些战士不见了。”

“因为艾琳把他们送走了吧。”詹姆斯若有所思的声音在背后响起。几人吃惊地回头，看见大卫和詹姆斯站在那里。

“他来这里找他的艾琳，”詹姆斯说，“他说他会遗憾一辈子。我……”

“没关系。”梅说，“艾琳放走了我。她是个好姑娘。”

“你最好别把小命丢在这里。”罗杰嘀咕说，“被爱情冲昏头脑的人真是……”

大卫只是摇了摇头，“我不会在这里白白送命的，我还有詹姆斯保护我。”

詹姆斯在他旁边翻白眼，“刚刚那是怎么回事？是不是有怪物？比如尖叫蕈*？”

“肯定不是尖叫蕈，应该是更大型的怪物。”梅抱臂开始思考，“我觉得……”

火光远远袭来，沿途的景物明亮了一瞬又迅速暗淡。火光最终砸在坚硬的石地上，大笑着炸出了一个坑。

“埃尔顿！”大卫惊慌的声音格外刺耳。没错，是埃尔顿，他正骑马向这里赶来，刚刚那个来自卷轴的法术为他照明了道路。

只有他一人，没什么精良装备的军队。

“他来送死吗？”詹姆斯搂紧了他的朋友，低声说，“……等等，他还不知道……”

“我去制止他……”大卫有些绝望地挣脱了禁锢，跌跌撞撞地跑去，“埃尔顿——！不要——”

他们震惊地看着他的背影。他刚刚跑出一段路程，声音甚至没有顺风飘入对方的耳中，一个女人就在他的身边出现了。

“你好。”那个女人笑着说，她的声音让布莱恩和罗杰都颤抖了一下。

“奥普拉！放开他！”罗杰怒吼，“你——”

奥普拉冲他抛了个媚眼，狠狠地抓住大卫的脖子。月亮的光跨云而来，冷冷地照在她的头发上。

“埃尔顿要失去他的儿子啦。”奥普拉幽幽地说，“我想他会明白——”

“我不明白。”埃尔顿的声音传来。不知道什么时候，他已经站在了奥普拉的身边。他没穿任何铠甲，眼镜遮住了他的表情。他说：“你是怎么了？”

奥普拉依然抓着大卫，不过手从脖子移到了头发，“我来取回我的东西。”

“你的丈夫把它送给我了。”埃尔顿的声音有些乞求，“当然，你拿走也行……”

“不。”奥普拉的嘴唇抽动了一下，似是在冷笑。

“你不必这样侮辱我。我不是一个背信弃义的小人——我要赢得它。”

埃尔顿一下子颤抖了起来。他小声说起了什么，奥普拉仰头听着，不时嘲笑一声。

 

她看起来很美。罗杰用眼神示意布莱恩，后者点点头认同。

我们似乎帮不上忙了。

当然，我连施法材料都没有。

“……就让他们当见证人吧。”奥普拉说，“你当年承诺我一个愿望，现在我告诉你，这就是我的愿望。我将从你的继承人手中赢回我的宝剑。”

“但是，”埃尔顿颤抖地更厉害了。他的头转过来，在令人糊涂的月光下，弗莱迪甚至从那镜片上看出了一丝忏悔。“我已经将那把宝剑送给那些人了。”

炯迪肯的脸色一下子就变了。他沉默地看着埃尔顿，似乎在无声地反驳着什么。

埃尔顿倒在了地上，眼镜从脸上摔下来。头发取而代之，遮住了他的眼睛。

“没错。”詹姆斯突然冷笑了一声，“他送给我了。”

所有人的视线一下子锁定了詹姆斯。就连大卫也挣扎着看向他。

詹姆斯盯着大卫，什么也没说。

 

“我欣赏你。”奥普拉这么说着，表情却变得讥讽。

“……但我不知道你也是这么一种废物——”

奥普拉冷笑着举起了那把剑。宝剑闪烁着噬人的寒光。埃尔顿扑上前去，却扑了个空。她抓着大卫的身影扭曲延展起来，迅速向空中升去。仅仅一秒，她便变回了本来的巨龙模样。

赤红的巨龙在空中盘旋。她头顶的恐怖尖角围成了皇冠，鳞片如同燃烧的岩浆。庞大的身躯占据了众人的视野，连月光都被挡住了。

她吼叫起来，声波激起恐惧的涟漪。

“……”詹姆斯沉默地看着天空。埃尔顿已经开始哭泣，一旁的佣兵团也不知道该如何做才是好。他们表情复杂地注视着他，欲言又止。

“你们不必那样。”詹姆斯用干巴巴的语气说，“我们是同类。你们看……”

他的手臂上突然覆满了鳞片。

“我想我能打败她。”他望了望天空，“埃尔顿，你不也是个龙骑士吗？现在你还能打仗不能？”

“别折磨他。”罗杰瞥了一眼崩溃的埃尔顿，“这里只有我是战士了。”

炯迪肯抓住他的胳膊。罗杰不理会，铁了心要接下这份工作，“相信我。”

“你们两个都可以。”詹姆斯说，“别争着当英雄，我不会带你们远离高空的。只需要留在下面就好。我会把她引下来，那时候也许你们两个可以帮忙。”

“……她是把大卫抓在爪子里了吗？”布莱恩问，“再耽搁他会死的。”

“不不，她应该把他放在附近了，既给埃尔顿面子又方便战斗……”詹姆斯说，“你们去找他吧，也许在这附近。”

詹姆斯向红龙的方位跑去。一边跑他的身躯一边起着变化，终于他振翅飞向高空。他的角冠从头部延续到尾部，像一座座山峰，破开了云层。两只巨龙在空中狠狠地扭打起来。法术穿破身躯击打向大地，如同摧毁蝼蚁一般劈开巨树，升起巨焰。

布莱恩意识到了危险。他拽着弗莱迪跑向下面被黑暗埋葬的营地，连一句告别的话都没有来得及说。

“我很抱歉……”埃尔顿虚弱地说。此刻他维持着一个僵硬的姿势跪坐在地上，连身边有火星擦过都不在意。

罗杰移开眼神。他想了想，抽出一把宝剑：“你要是抱歉的话就把命赔给我。”

埃尔顿颤抖了起来，他的嘴唇抖了抖，什么也没说。

“你不想死，我明白。”罗杰继续着阴森的语气，“我也不想死，你的儿子也不想死——所以给我滚开，你挡住我们进攻的路了。”

炯跑去搀扶埃尔顿，送他去远离战场的树旁休息。

罗杰看向天空。两只巨龙此刻正在撕咬对方，不知是谁的血肉坠下天空，造成了一场血淋淋的大雨。突然一只巨龙的翅膀撕裂开来，怒吼声震击空气。

罗杰不禁发起抖来。炯拍拍他的肩膀，两人一块儿向那个血腥的战场跑去。

谁会掉下来？罗杰毫无头绪。他开始向神明们祈祷。那么多的神明在他的脑海中流过，他如同溺水一般抢夺着那些破碎的名字。

掉下来了——如同火山降下的巨浪，那个庞大的身躯掉下来了。二人举起宝剑，恐惧地看清了遍体鳞伤的詹姆斯。

奥普拉在空中化为了人形。她张狂地大笑，让人觉得骷髅在身边跳舞，“你以为你斗得过我吗？”

詹姆斯趴在地上，勉强变回了人形。尽管他依然衣冠整齐，罗杰却闻到了某种濒死的气息。

“可怜虫，休息一下吧！休息一下，再输给我！”奥普拉在天空中哈哈大笑。

 

“我没事。”詹姆斯挣扎着说。

“我们找到大卫了！他和那些战士在那里被下咒昏迷过去了，布莱恩唤醒了他！”弗莱迪远远地喊。他身边的大卫看见了他的朋友，向这里跑来。弗莱迪和布莱恩慢慢地跟在大卫身后，看着这对好友的团聚。

詹姆斯沉默地看着大卫。大卫跪在他的面前，终于一句话也没有说。

 

“我厌恶这把宝剑。”大卫说。

“我也是。”詹姆斯点点头。他冲大卫微笑了一下，高声喊道：“我现在要讲个故事。”

“从前有一条巨龙，他有一个人类朋友。人类世界爆发了战争，出于友谊，他出发前去为朋友助阵。但他新婚的对象，另一条巨龙，一向不认同龙族插手人类事物。

“于是，她出发去另一个阵营。她希望能用这种方式告诫她的丈夫。

“这对夫妇在战场上相遇了。战场上的局势瞬息万变，两条巨龙对峙，她误伤了他。在人类的围攻下，他终于坠落在地面上。

“巨龙的骨肉化作了两把宝剑，正如他的心愿。但他不愿意再误入人类的争斗之中。一把留给了你，埃尔顿，纪念你们的友谊。另一把散落在了人间，你也不知道它在哪里。”

詹姆斯停住了。他挑衅地把目光移来移去。

“埃尔顿，你从孩子的手里抢走宝剑是什么心情？那是他刚从集市上买来的、被尘土包裹的破旧宝剑。

“他永远地失去了他的生日礼物。那是他父母辛苦挣来的钱，结果消失在空气之中。他发誓，再也不要丢掉任何东西。”

“对吧，弗莱迪？”他扭头看向弗莱迪。

弗莱迪无言地看着他，良久点了点头。

 

远处的埃尔顿没有回答。空中盘旋的奥普拉也没有回答。

 

“我觉得这是一个很有意思的故事，但它还不够完整。”詹姆斯自顾自地讲，“所以我要在这里面添加一些角色。”

“牺牲的巨龙还有一个叫伊基的朋友。他得知了对方的死讯，但心中满是怀疑。奥普拉告诉他说，这一切都是因为人类。那么他的尸骨又为何散落人间？

她漏洞百出的叙述中谜团多多。终于他开始调查。城主举办了一场舞会，他化身艾琳混了进去。在舞会上，他发现城主儿子是一个可信的年轻人。

“不过，城主的儿子似乎对他念念不忘。奥普拉想要夺回她丈夫的遗骸，为此她盯上了这一点。她抢占了艾琳的身份，骗那个年轻人来到这里。对了，奥普拉，你还挺喜欢人肉的对吧？怪不得有年轻人失踪。”

詹姆斯拍了拍他身边浑身僵硬的大卫，“所以，我当然要抢回我的身份啦——我跟来这里，放走了布莱恩，最后和你大战。”

詹姆斯示意大卫扶起他，大卫照办了。

“奥普拉，马修已经死了。你再吞噬几个叫这个名字的年轻人他都不会回来了。”他喘息了一下，“他早已长眠，你们却又让他死了一次。”

“我看你没有胜算。”詹姆斯朝天空比了个中指，“滚你的吧疯娘们，你马上要害死自己了。”

埃尔顿朝这里走来，他看起来一下子苍老了不少。

“你来说几句，快点。”詹姆斯说，“劝劝她。”

埃尔顿惊讶地看了他一眼。终于他开口：“如果你早点说的话，我会把它送给你。那两把宝剑对我来说并没有什么意义。它们失落人间也只会引起祸患。”

“说得挺好。”詹姆斯赞赏地点头，“奥普拉？你来说说你的想法。”

奥普拉依旧在空中盘旋。她看起来已经没有战斗的念头了，但她还是不愿开口。

 

弗莱迪一行人悄悄地站到了一边。这件事跟他们没什么关系了，除了弗莱迪。弗莱迪绞尽脑汁，终于想起来确实有这么一件事情。

“其实我当盗贼跟这件事一点关系都没有……”弗莱迪小声说。

布莱恩差点笑出来：“不是吧！”

“当时那个人用一只小猫和我换了那把宝剑，我当时可开心了。我爸妈还说我赚了……我爸妈不希望我玩宝剑。当时我才十多岁，不安全。”

“你配合他一下，”罗杰低声说，“要有游吟诗人的精神。”

 

“是啊，你调查得真是仔细。”奥普拉冷冷地说，“我没有什么战斗的资格了，对吧？”

“你本来就在争抢不义之财。”詹姆斯耸耸肩，“你说呢？”

 

奥普拉在天空中发出一声长啸。她抖动着翅膀，终于慢慢飞远了。

 

“所以你的宝剑打算怎么处理？”詹姆斯看向埃尔顿。

“你拿走吧。那把宝剑快要烦死我了。”埃尔顿说，“我藏它们藏了快一辈子，终于可以解脱了。”

詹姆斯点点头：“弗莱迪，你要不要？”

弗莱迪吓了一跳：“我一个盗贼要什么狗屁宝剑，我顶多能把自己的裤子砍掉。”

詹姆斯陷入沉思。他看起来也不想要这两把宝剑：“虽然说龙喜欢宝贝，但哪里有收藏自己朋友变成的宝贝这种事……”

“我可不要！”大卫先知先觉地喊叫起来，“你想都不要想！”

 

詹姆斯突然冷笑了一下：“是这样的，埃尔顿你偷来了宝剑对不对？”

埃尔顿似乎明白了什么，他疯狂点头：“对，我骗了他。他那时候还不明白这些东西的价值……”

“胡扯，宝剑根本比不上猫。”弗莱迪否认，但被无视了。

“你又承诺如果他们就会你的儿子就把宝剑给他们对吧？”

“对。”埃尔顿点头。

“宝剑是你的了，弗莱迪。”詹姆斯的微笑差点盖不住了，“我很抱歉……不过你不是喜欢宝剑吗？”

“那只是兴趣爱好。”弗莱迪无力地说。然而没什么用，两把宝剑被塞进了他的手里。

那些战士醒来了，他们惊讶于他们雇主的消失。但他们早已得到了佣金，所以他们很高兴提前结束任务，回去休息。”

 

由于马匹早已被战斗场面吓跑了，他们又花费了一些时间寻找马匹。那些战士很乐意帮助他们，还和他们推荐自己。

“下次可以考虑我们。”他们这样说着，和弗莱迪一行告别。埃尔顿直接雇佣了他们送他回去。“我真的很忙，你们送大卫回去吧。”他脸含歉意地说。

“我觉得他就是觉得尴尬。”大卫嘀咕，“什么狗屁。”

炯抱歉地通知了那位农妇她的儿子去世的消息。他们回到教堂收拾了东西，终于踏上归途。

 

“我们这算是英雄吗？”布莱恩困惑地皱眉。

“算是吧。”罗杰说，“其实我们可以编出一堆故事出来，真相被我们垄断了。”

“那我们这些英雄缺一点美人。”布莱恩说。

“什么屁话？我还不算数吗？”罗杰阴森地比划了一个切脖子的手势，“既是英雄又是美人，你赚了。”

 

大卫的表情有些惆怅。詹姆斯走在他的身边，表情很悠闲。

“你真的能变成女的？”大卫终于忍不住问。

詹姆斯笑得整个人都有些疯癫，“我他妈是龙啊，伙计，我变成你都行。”

大卫的表情又惆怅了起来。这大概是他恋情的终结，不过这也不好说……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *尖叫蕈是种没有行动能力的蕈类，如果受到打搅或是需要吸引猎物时会发出响亮的声音。
> 
> 作者评论：狗男人！！！！！！！全是垃圾人！！！！！我好恨！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> 也许会再写个后记，讲讲这篇文是怎么偏离到现在这个地方的，或者解释下这篇文的一些梗……
> 
> bug应该不少吧，不过我实在不想看自己写的文……如果发现了请给我留言，没准儿我能补点更强劲de


End file.
